


Run

by TheAshla (cannedpeaches)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannedpeaches/pseuds/TheAshla
Summary: It was only at the end that he understood.Major spoilers for "Jedi Night."





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still emo.

They had finally run out of time.  


  


In the space between the explosion and his hands rising to meet it, there was no time to tell Hera about the future he'd so badly wanted, the silent hope he'd held in his heart since she'd first kissed him, one year and three months after leaving Gorse. There was no time to tell Ezra that he'd have to trust in the Force now, to finally go beyond his attachment to his Master and take the final step into knighthood. There was no time to tell Sabine how proud he was of the woman she'd become, that she was a warrior not only because she was fierce in battle, but because she had worn down the rough places of her heart, opening to love as well as anger. There was no time to ask them to relay a message to Zeb, his brother in everything but blood.  


  


There was no time.  


  


The skin of his hands blistered and burned from the heat of the inferno, and he set his jaw, dug deep. _Through the Force, all things are possible._ It had brought him here, to this moment, to save his family. To keep their hope alive.  


  


When he heard Hera distantly calling his name, the pain in his hands and arms was nothing to the one that bloomed suddenly in his chest. It clawed at his throat, and there was no shield to hold it back. He reached for her instinctively, holding her back, her panic radiating off of her like a bright storm. She would not die here. He'd make sure of that.  


  


Finding the strength to push her away was the hardest thing he'd ever done. He'd followed her all over the galaxy. Would have followed her into the next one if she had asked. But where he was going was no place for her.  


  


It was only at the end that he understood, the clarity of it opening his eyes like they hadn't been since before Malachor.  


  


When Depa Billaba had said, "Run," all those years ago, what she'd meant was: _I love you; I'm sorry; I know you will survive this._  


_  
_

As he steeled himself, there was only time to think of a single word.  


  


_Run._   


  


With one last push, he ensured his family's safety.  


  


And then he let the light take him.  



End file.
